Link Strummer
Link Strummer is a singer, songwriter, and producer from Toronto. He is known for posting his music on YouTube. He has released one self-titled album, and one EP since he started his career in 2015. He is most known for his 2017 hit "Bittersweet". In 2018 he was signed to a record label. He is transgender and was born biologically female but has transitioned to male (FTM). Life and Career Beginnings He was born in Mississauga and grew up there all his life. He loved to sing and it's always been a dream of his. Although he is LGBT he is a Christian. In fact, his first songs he ever wrote were about faith and God. He wrote 2 songs, called "Hey God" and "I'm Gonna Fly". He then wrote his third song called "Don't Walk Away" when he was only in fifth grade. His dad was friends with a record label producer so he contacted him. The producer was impressed at Link Strummer's talent and tried to introduce him to the industry and eventually sign him. But Link Strummer's dad couldn't pay the price to have all those things done, so his son missed out on his chance of a career. But he continued to sing and write songs. He did not write his next song until he was eleven years old, after his dad bailed. In 2017 he shot up due to his song and music video "Bittersweet". Projects and Discography # Link Strummer (2016) # Wilderness - EP (2017) # Infatuation single (2018) # Numb single (2019) LGBT Controversy When he came out publicly as transgender as 2017, surprisingly he became even more well known. He had stated that he thought people were going to hate him but ironically he received more support and more fans. Many of his fans are from the LGBT community, especially the transgender community. Through social media he has continued to express his support and love for the LGBT community and he has spoken up about their rights several times. However, he has blown up Twitter within the past year by expressing his somewhat negative opinions. He claims that since he is a Christian he is not open to "everything". He has said many times he only believed in "2 genders" and "3 sexualities", angering and upsetting some members of the LGBT community. He has engaged in Twitter wars with people he calls "SJWs" and has had his account taken down and temporarily banned for proclaimed "hate speech". His Instagram stories have been filled with statements about how there's only "2 genders" and he has stated he is a strong believer in science. Many users have called him out and reported him multiple times due to his "offensive beliefs". Hence, in the LGBT community Strummer has a somewhat negative image due to his thoughts and freedom of speech. He has been called a "bigot", "transphobic" "dumb Christian" and many other offensive slurs on social media. There have been protests on YouNow, Twitter, and Instagram stories about "taking Link Strummer down" and "ending him for good". The attempts failed because he is still active on social media. *most of this information was copied from WIKIPEDIA*